


A FitzSimmons Christmas Story

by RogueWitch



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, FitzSimmons Secret Santa, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 11:57:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13146207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueWitch/pseuds/RogueWitch
Summary: FitzSimmons' friends have grown tired of their longing looks, and uncomfortable silences.  Skye hatches a plan to get Fitz and Simmons to finally admit their feelings for one another.





	A FitzSimmons Christmas Story

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first foray into the Agents of SHIELD fanfiction. I have not abandoned my Avengers, I've just been taking a little break while working on my own novel. I should be back to updating weekly very soon.
> 
> Enjoy!

A FitzSimmons Christmas Story

Chapter 1: Skye’s Plan

Fitz looked down into the felt hat being waggled in front of him with dubious apprehension. Inside tiny folded pieces of paper looked back up at him, merrily dancing in time to Skye’s fidgeting. “Dude, just pick one,” she waved the hat higher up into his face and rolled her eyes as he hesitated.

“I’m sure you could have built a program to do this for you,” Fitz sighed and let his shoulders sag, finally plunging his hand into the depths of the hat and grabbing for just one of the little folded bits of computer paper. “Random name generation,” he pulled his hand back out and peered up at Skye, who had a wide grin on her face. That didn’t bode well. “Or,” he unfolded his paper, an eye still on his grinning friend. ‘SIMMONS’ was printed in neat block letters. “Is there anything else?” He turned back to the machine he was fiddling with. He had long figured out what had caused the radio to stop working, but he knew he could improve it. Forget that it was some basic RadioShack purchase that Mack had picked up to mess around on base. “I’ve got…” he waggled the radio at Skye, who grinned again.

“Nope, that’s it,” she tucked the hat under her arm and waved her fingers at him, nearly skipping out of the lab. She was up to something. People thought he didn’t notice those things anymore. That his brain wasn’t what it had once been. And they would have been right, but just because he had a hard time finding words, didn’t mean that he wasn’t just as observant, if not more so, then he was before. It was surprising how much he could learn from others when he said nothing.

“Right then,” Fitz sat back down on the crate that he had usurped for just that purpose and picked up his tools again. “Back to work it is.”

*****

“Phase one complete,” Skye dropped down on the couch next to Mack and accepted the game controller. “He didn’t suspect a thing.”

“You know,” Mack unpaused the game, and took aim at Skye’s avatar. “It defeats the purpose of a Secret Santa, if you stack the deck,” he reached into the hat she had dropped between them on the couch and pulled out a handful of paper bits. He rolled them in his fist, revealing each one easily. Every single one bore the same name.

“It's not about the Secret Santa,” she dodged as Mack used her momentary distraction to take a shot at her. “It’s about getting our two completely oblivious friends to realize that they are both completely gone on each other.”

“Right,” he groaned as his avatar took a hit. “Explain how you’re going to do that again? Cause I’m a little fuzzy on the details.”

“Simple,” Skye pumped her fist in triumph as she managed to hit Mack the moment he re-spawned. “We’re just going to switch their sweet little gifts to each other with slightly less sweet little gifts.”

“Right,” Mack ducked as soon as he respawned again, managing to avoid Skye’s less than ethical battle tactics. “I’m leaving this one all to you, Tremors.”

“You don’t even want to hear what I have planned?” she batted her eyes up at him, giving him her best innocent face.

“I do not want to be involved in your matchmaking,” he grumbled, his avatar hefting a shotgun and levelling it at the avatar crouching behind a rock on the screen. He pulled the trigger with a satisfied gleam in his eye. “Fatality.”

“Ugh,” Skye tossed her controller at the coffee table and sunk back into the cushions. “You suck.”

“Don’t you have more mischief to dool out?” Mack reset the game, an eyebrow raised. “Or are you prepared to lose again?”

“Yeah, you wish,” she snatched back up her controller and hunched over her knees, ready for whatever he could dish out.

*****

Once she reached her room, Skye dumped the remaining scraps of paper that contained Jemma’s name into the trash and carefully cut out and folded a dozen that said ‘FITZ’ and dropped them into the felt hat. She hummed softly to herself as she looked over the ten gift bags lined up along her dresser. If FitzSimmons thought they were getting through the holidays with blinders on again, they certainly had another thing coming.

Skye swung out of her room, still humming to herself, the hat tucked under her arm. Simmons had been the first to say something to her. Over a few too many daiquiris the pretty young scientist confessed that she just might have more than friendly feelings for her long time best friend. She had gotten this far off look on her face when she talked about the engineer. 

_“He’s so sweet,” Jemma had said, grinning off into nothing as she sipped at her drink, that Skye had maybe made a little stronger than she normally would have. “And kind, and he’s got this cute little bum,” the scientist blushed prettily. “I just want to squeeze it,” she ducked behind her hand. “I shouldn’t have said that.”_

_“He likes you, too,” Skye had told her, taking a small sip of her own drink, mindful of not getting too inebriated. “The way he looks at you.”_

_“Oh, Skye,” she tsked. “I just don’t think that’s true any longer. He’s been so angry since I got back.”_

_“But after SHIELD and everything,” she put her glass down on the side table and tucked her feet up under herself. “You look like you’ve gotten back to…”_

_“No,” the scientist took a long drink of her icy beverage, shuddering a little from the cold. “Things have been distant,” she peered down into her glass. “Dare I say, cold. He tries. And when we’re in the lab it’s fine. But he doesn’t,” she threw back the last of the daiquiri and frowned. “I ruined everything when I left.”_

_“Don’t say that,” Skye scooped up the empty glass and took it over to the counter to refill._

_“It’s true,” Jemma sunk down into the couch, her perfectly formed ponytail smushed up under her head. “He looks at me differently now, like I’ve betrayed him.”_

Skye replayed the conversation over again in her head as she trotted into the lab and hopped up onto Jemma’s desk. The scientist tsked and shook her head. Skye just shook the hat she had been carrying at the other woman and raised a brow.  
“What’s this, then?” Jemma looked down into the felt hat and then back up at Skye.

“Secret Santa,” she shook the hat again making the little pieces of paper jump. “You pick a name, whoever you get, you have to get gifts for, but you have to keep it secret from them.”

“That sounds lovely,” she reached into the hat and picked out a single piece of paper. Turning it over to read the name. “Oh Fitz,” she smiled sadly down at the paper. “At least I won't have trouble knowing what to get for him.”

“Normally I would say, don’t tell anyone,” Skye tucked the hat with the rest of the pieces of paper under her hip and sat on it. “But for you,” she shrugged. “Maybe you want some help being sneaky?”

“A sweet thought,” Jemma neatly folded the paper back along its creases and tucked it into the pocket of her trousers. “I think that would be very nice.” She sat down at her computer, pushing Skye’s legs out of her way. “Now, to business?” she tapped at her keyboard for a moment and brought up a technical schematic. “Let's talk about the new comms we’ve been working on that hopefully won't short out of Lincoln any longer.”

*****

Back in her own room, Skye switched out the paper in the hat once again. This time filling it with the names of the rest of the team. A small smile on her lips as she shook them together. It was going to be quite the interesting holiday season at the Playground indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love suggestions for gifts, both from Fitz and Simmons, and what Skye could possibly replace them with to help bring our favourite awkward scientists together, or cause complete confusion and misunderstandings. Thank you!


End file.
